1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open vector graphic (OpenVG) application program interface (API) translation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for translating OpenVG API, a mobile terminal comprising the translation apparatus, and a record medium storing the translation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vector graphic is the digital image created by a series of commands or mathematical statements that place lines or shapes in a given two-dimensional or three-dimensional space. In physics, a vector is a representation of both a quantity and a direction at the same time. In the vector graphics, a graphic file that results from a graphic artist's work is created and saved as a sequence of vector statements. For example, to draw a line, vector graphic file contains the information of the points to be connected instead of information of every point on the line. This results in much reduced file size. The vector graphic file is easier to modify than a raster image file.
As one kind of the vector graphics, there is Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) which describes images based on the extensible markup language (XML). SVG is widely used in the web and is abundant in contents. However, SVG is slow in speed under a mobile environment because it processes many driving functions by using software.
Thus, in recent years, OpenVG is being used as mobile vector graphic for creating contents to be served for a mobile terminal. OpenVG led to improvement on a low rate under the mobile environment because it provides APIs which are supporting hardware acceleration to a variety of mobile terminals. However, OpenVG results in a reduction of the efficiency of image creation thereby resulting in a shortage of contents because contents developers have to create contents manually using algorithm.